Bref, aujourd'hui j'ai seize ans !
by morfin761
Summary: Résumé du Dernier Olympien sous la forme de Bref...( je peux pas résumé ça...) Viens lire, tu va voir c'est sympa.


**Mouarf, je vous gâte cette semaine et c'est pas encore fini. **

**J'ai découvert selon mes source (champignons hallucinogène) que Riordan nous avait menti sur le cinquième tome : Le Dernier Olympien. Je me suis donc proposé pour rétablir la vérité sous la forme de _Bref._**

**Bonne Lecture  
**

* * *

_Bref._

J'étais tranquille sur la plage et essayer de convaincre mon beau père de me laisser conduire :

-Il n'y aura aucune égratignure, t'en fait pas…

Il a accepté. Il aurait pas dû. Maintenant sur son capot, il y a une splendide marque de sabot et je sais pas comment lui expliquer. Heureusement, mon ami était là, sur le pégase, et m'a proposé un super plan :

-Tu viens ? On va faire exploser un bateau ou deux.

Comme je m'ennuyé, et j'avais rien d'autre à faire, j'ai accepté.

Une fois sur le bateau, on s'est rendus dans la salle des machines, sur le chemin j'ai croisé un telchine qui avait une lunch-box trop cool. Je regardais sa lunch-box, il me regardait. J'ai pas vu qu'il me regardait et continuait à regarder sa lunch-box, il a fini par craquer et a appelé la garde. Plus tard, la garde m'a emmené vers leur patron : un crabe trois fois plus gros que moi. Il m'a souri et je me suis dit qu'on pouvait résoudre le problème de faim dans le monde en le dépeçant, je me suis alors attelé à la tâche, et une fois fini, j'étais trop fier de moi, puis je me suis que les personnes allergiques aux crustacés allaient me détester : Meeeerdeee.

Une fois, le crabe tranché, l'ancien copain de ma future copine qui est arrivé et je lui ai dit :

-T'as pensé à la mayo' ?

J'ai rigolé. J'étais trop fier de moi. Il m'a souri et j'ai pas aimé ce sourire :

-Non, mais j'ai la viande pour accompagner…

Il a montré mon pote, Beckendorf, et ce con m'a fait signe qu'il voulait pas finir en saucisse. Je l'ai ignoré, alors il a fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait pour regagner mon attention : il a déclenché un feu d'artifice dans la cale du bateau. Alors que j'allais l'attrapé, j'ai été distrait par une magnifique fusée bleue, et me suis dit que recolorerais le sommet de l'Empire State Building en bleue pour la déconne. J'ai loupé Beckendorf, et me suis mangé la rambarde du navire. J'ai finis sous l'océan et quand je me suis réveillé, y avait un requin qui est entré dans ma chambre par la fenêtre. Je me suis recouché et me suis souvenu que je m'étais promis d'arrêté la drogue après avoir croisé un mec à deux têtes, un autre à cent bras, et un dernier à trois torses.

Ensuite mon père m'a annoncé qu'il était fier de moi, mais que je devrais me démerder tout seul pour ce coup, parce qu'il avait une partie de poker à onze heures avec Océanos, une espèce d'anguille. J'ai failli lui dire d'utiliser un barbecue, mais je me suis dit que ce serais trop facile.

Je suis remonté à la surface, mentit à tout le monde sur la mort de Beckendorf, j'ai essayé de me faire son ex, mais me suis fait rembarré. Fait chier !

Ensuite, on est partit faire un pique-nique à New York, mais il a été interrompu à cause d'un Minotaure portant un couche culotte. Je me suis foutu de sa gueule, il m'a coursé, les autres se sont foutus de sa gueule. J'en ai eu marre et l'ai ait appris à voler. Il a pas réussi.

J'étais au sommet du mont Olympe et en profita pour détruire les sièges de ces mégalos de dieux. Soudain Chronos a eu une crise de schizophrénie et m'a demandé de lui passer un couteau. J'étais pas très chaud pour mais je l'ai regardé, il m'a regardé, je me suis souvenu qu'il m'avait passé du Coca avant de tenter de me tuer. Je me suis dit que j'avais une dette envers lui, et je lui ait passé le couteau de son ex-petite amie, elle m'a regardé, je l'ai ignoré, ça lui a pas plu. Elle a gueulé mon nom, et son ex s'est tailladé sous le bras. Après, il a dit que j'ai pas écouté. J'ai sursauté quand il m'a attrapé le bras et m'a fait promettre quelque chose que j'avais pas écouté, et il est mort.

Puis les dieux sont arrivés et nous ont félicités. Je les ai pas écoutés, je réfléchissait pour peindre l'Empire State Building en bleu, puis je me suis dit que je pouvais demander aux dieux. Cinq secondes plus tard c'était fait. Puis ils m'ont proposé de devenir un dieu en échange de les avoir aidés à buter Typhon. Je me la suis joué modeste et j'ai dit que j'avais rien fait, que c'était mon père qu'avait tout fait. Après avoir passé cinq minutes à remercier mon père, Zeus m'a demandé une réponse. J'ai pas réfléchit et répondu : non ! Je me suis dit que je pouvais pas rattraper cette connerie alors je leur ai fait faire la même promesse que Luke m'avait forcé à faire. Ils sont acceptés et on s'est barrés.

Ma future copine vient me voir avec un gâteau au ciment bleu, elle semblait très fière d'elle alors que c'était mon frère qui l'avait cuisiné. J'ai semblant de l'aimé alors que je m'étouffais à moitié elle m'a souri puis m'a embrassé. J'ai adoré. Ensuite les autres sont arrivés et nous ont balancés dans le lac.

**Bref, aujourd'hui j'ai eu seize ans**.


End file.
